Gas turbine engines, such as those used in commercial and military aircraft, include multiple moving components. In order to prevent damage to the moving components a lubricant and coolant, such as oil, is provided to the moving components. In some example engines, the components can be subjected to wind milling, or other motion, while the engine is off. If insufficient lubrication is provided to the moving components while the engine is off, the engine can sustain damage in a manner that is not readily apparent until a failure mode is exhibited during operation.
Monitoring systems incorporated into the engine controller, such as a Full Authority Digital Engine Controller (FADEC), monitor the operation of the moving components while the engine is on. However, typical engine controllers draw power from onboard power generation and power down when the aircraft is not in operation. As the engine controller is powered down while the engine is not in operation in these examples, the engine controller is incapable of monitoring the moving components or the lubrication systems while the engine is powered down.